Time Laps
by TheFallenFates
Summary: Star X has been living in a town her whole life and her parents deiced to move, just as the start to move, Homestuck character pops out of who knows where and she takes them in.
1. The Tail of Trolls

**Chapter 1 The Tail Of Trolls**

"STAR! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AND PACK!" My mother screams at me. I groan and roll out of bed. I look at myself in my mirror and chuckle. My hair is everywhere and my cloths are all wrinkled. I brush my hair and change my clothes. I walk back to my mirror and put some light mascara on, I don't use heavy makeup unless I'm doing a Cosplay. I look around for my favorite shades, my Aviators. They are exactly like Dave Striders. (XD my iPad put STRIDERSEXTUAL when I typed Strider.) once those are in place I grab my beany and take the boxes out of my room.

Once that was done I have to break down my bed and carry that out. Once that was in the ruck. I close the door and sigh. "Goodbye Glastonbury." I say and head back into the empty house. "Mom I'm all set." I say and she nods. Oh right, I'm Star X. Yes, my last name is X. I'm 16, and I'm moving to a different town. "Great, so we can leave at noon. Go say goodbye to your friends." I smile sadly and nod. I quickly grab my phone and heelies. (No idea how to spell it.) I wave my mother good bye and heal off to my friends house. As I walk up to the door, it flies open to a crying Rainy. "You can leave yet. I was supposed to see you go to college." She cries hugging the life out of me.

"Rainy, it's not my fault. Rocky Hill has less taxes and a better school system. They are like Connecticut, but better." I mumble, patter her back. Raina, was one of my two best friend, well she and her sister were tied with first. She graduated when I was a freshman. I'm a sophomore now. She alway wanted to go to the same college, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I sigh and Dina walks out. "Hey, so we can hang over your breaks right?" She asked and I nod. "I can try." I smile sadly again and tears prick my eyes. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to watch you graduate, be one of your brides maids, help with everything. Now I can't." When I say we had everything planned, I mean we had EVERYTHING planned. She nods tears streaking her face. "It's fine."

I nod and say my goodbyes. As I Healy home I take my phone out and read my favorite webcomic, Homestuck. As I do someone steps in front of my making me trip onto the pavement. "Nice fall there." I hear a smooth voice say. I groan grabbing my shades that have fallen off. "Thanks, I wasn't the one who caused it." I say getting up, not using his help. After I brush myself off I look up at him. I'm not short, 5'7" 1/2. He's two inches taller and look exactly like Dave Strider.

"Sorry!" I say quickly blushing slightly. He flashes is droopy smile and nods, "I don't mind, my tripped you after all." I chuckle and a shooting pain runs through my right arm. I wince and lick at my hand. "Great." I grumble and I look at the three gashes on my palm. "Sorry man I didn't mean to get you hurt." Dave says and I sigh. "No, it's nothing. It happens all the time. Oh,yeah the way I'm Star." I smile slightly and hold out my uninjured hand. "Dave. Dave Strider." My eyes widen as I hear his name. "Dave? Geez, you came to this timeline?" I ask and he nods.

I groan slightly thinking of the trolls that came to this timeline. "Lemme guess, Sollux, Gamzee, Karkat, Kurloz, Mituna, Cronus, Eridan, Dirk, and Jake also ended up in this timeline." I look up at Dave and his jaw is clenched and I can tell his eyes are wide. "How?" He asks and I smile evilly. "I'm a homestuck fan. I know these this things, like your eyes are red." I say pointing at his shades. "Okay and why do you wear shades?" He ask and I look down.

"I was in an accident when I was little, that's all you're gonna get tho. I'm not telling you anymore." I say, not liking to talk about it. He nods and I sigh. "I'm guessing you wondered here? Everyone's somewhere around Connecticut, right?" He nods. I sigh, "come on, I'll take you to my house." I say wheeling home. He follows, I open the door to my house letting him in. "Mom! You know homestuck right?" I yell and she says yes. "Did I tell you about the timelines?" She nods and I smile nervously. "Well, um most of them came to our timeline. This is Dave Strider." I say and her eyes widen.

"He has no place to stay. Can he come?" I ask and she sighs. "Sure as long as you make sure he's feed." She says and I look at her shocked. "He's not a dog ma." I say and Dave snickers. "Hey Star it's fine, but um, Dirk and Jake are in your back yard." I groan and open the slider. "DIRK STRIDER AND JAKE ENGLISH GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" I yell and I see them jump. I smile as they walk in. "Dave who's this chick?" Dirk asks and I growl. "I'm not deaf, you can ask me. My name is Star X. Yes X in my last name." Dirk puts his hands up and nods. "Okay okay, geez no need to get pissed." I roll my eyes and smile a Jake. "Hello Jake." I say sweetly and he chuckle. "Ello chap." He says. "Ma, do we have room for them?" I ask and she nods.

Hey readers, yes I'm doing a homestuck fanfiction. I love homestuck, can help but write one.


	2. The Journey

**Chapter 2 The Journey**

Stars POV

So I asked my mom if we had room in the truck. She said yes. I didn't realize that that answer meant me sitting on someone's lap. "Oh no, no no no no. I'm not sitting on anyone's lap." I say. My mom sigh and says. "We are already late. Just get in the truck and sit on someone. I don't care who. I really need to unpack for work tomorrow." I glare at her and climb in. The front seat had boxes in it and so we all had to sit in the back. I look at the thre and close my eyes, sighing. I sit on Dave's lap and whisper in his ear. "My moms idea not mine." He nods and I fix my shades.

~Time skip by Dave's Lap~

As we make it to our destination I quickly get out of the truck. I groan and I flop onto the grass. Yes, it's winter but we don't get much snow. Dave gets out the Jake and Dirk. I look up and smile. I put my head back and stare at the passing clouds. I sit up as Dave sits next to me. "So, this is your new place?" He asks. I nod, "yeah our other house was to small." I mumble, I look at the overly large house. I jump up grabbing my boxes from the back of the truck and carry them in. "Here lemme thanks some." I see Dirk in front of me and I shake my head. "Can you grab the ones in the truck. They will my duct tape all over it. It's my bed fram." He nod and goes to the truck.

After about half an hour of unpacking. I have my bed put together, my dressers filled, and my posters and drawings on my walls. Dave walks in with the last box. "Where do you want it?" He ask and I point at the bed. He nods and places it on the uncovered matrise. "So cool room." He says looking around. I nod smiling. "Yeah I designed it myself." I say proud. The ceiling had a large photo of all the homestuck characters and the walls were a blue background with splattered of other colors everywhere. "So, are you a stalker or a creep?" Dave asks looking at the ceiling. "Neither!" I shout blushing. "I'm just a fan, you are from a webcomic called homestuck. I'm obsessed with it." I say, holding up my cosplays of him, Karkat, Gamzee, and Sollux. "I'm working on Mitunas." I say and he just stares with his poker face. I roll my eyes and put them back not my walk in closet.

"So, I already contacted my dad. You guys all have your own rooms. Dave you're in between my brother and I. Dirk, you're on the first floor next to the bathroom, and Jake you are in the basement. If you want to move you can tell me and I'll work it out. They nod and I show them their huge rooms. "Dirk, your room is the orange one, Dave the red one, and jake the green one." They stare at me and I smile. "What? I painted the rooms, I thought it would be cool,I didn't knowing would be placing you guys in em." I say shrugging my shoulders. They nod and walk into their room getting everything they way they wanted it. I walk back to my room and I put the wires to the four corners of my bed fram.

As I finish attacking the bed to the wires I walk into the closet and I pull the crank and the bed lifts into the air. As I put it into lock mode I press a button on the wall and stairs appear out of the wall. I grab my sheets and I make my bed. As I Finish Dirk walks in. "Hey Sta-" he stops when he sees me walk down and press the button again. "We were gone for 15 minutes and you did this?" He asks in disbelief. I nod and smile. "You hungry?" I ask and he nods. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen. I start making omelet and I place one in four spots. One on a Red plate, green plate, orange plat, and a white plate with red splatters on it. I sit behind mine and I eat, as I let the others cool I go into their rooms telling them lunch is on the counter. They nod and I go back to my room.


	3. Past

**Chapter 3 Past**

**{WARNING! There might be a major trigger warning here. So be careful if you don't like knifes or blood or cutting.}**

3rd person POV

As the day comes to a close and everyone's asleep, Star is relaying her past. Like very horrible night.

~Dream land~

Stars POV

"Daddy daddy, look!" I say and hold up my painting. I wasn't normal when I was little. I could see the future. I still can. The painting I showed him was of him in a back car Aceident, the date was ther and the time. I don't really remember writing that but, thanks to this. My dad canceled and moved the meeting on that day. After that I've had to go to so many different doctors. My parents didn't know what to do with me. After years of this I figured out what was going on. My parents were scared of me. That's when it started. I just started 8th grade. I had two friends, they found out and left. I was alone and empty. I needed to feel something other than the emptiness. When I got home I took a kitchen knife and I cut six slashes onto both of my arms.

It hurt, I wasn't feeling less. I sigh and smile. I wash the knife and I clean and cover my cuts. As I go to school the next day, my so caled 'friends' come up to me and I look up at them. My eyes filled with hate and emptiness. The try to help me out of that, telling me that the were stupid. I sigh and I pull the hood from my hoodie up. The bell rang and I walked out of the room. One of my old friends grabbed my sleeve and I winced. She looked up at me and here eyes widen. She quickly pulled up my sleeves. She sees the blood soaked gauze on my arm and back away, holding a hand to her mouth. I shoot her a glear and I pull my sleeve down, walking away. I made my way throught the year without any friends. Cutting from time to time. As soon as I got into high school I found people that wouldn't hurt me. They are my true friends.

~end of dream land~

I wake with a gasp as I feel some one shake me. I look up to find Dave. I sigh and look around. My arms are uncovered and I quickly hide them. I sleep without my shades so my eyes widen and I quickly close my eyes hiding my face in my pillow.

"Star? What's wrong with your eyes?" He ask and I sigh. I sit up, grabbing my shades from the half of my bed that I don't use.

"I was in an Aceident when I was little. I lost sigh in both of my eyes. They turned white, but the puiple was fine. The doctors say give it a week and we did. When we when back I could see, but my eyes... Lost the bule color they had. They became creepy. They became like they are now." My eyes are completely white with a black ring where the outside of my puiple should be. There are streaks of all the colors in my eyes. They end where the color of a normal eye would end.

"When I was younger I didn't wear my shades and I scared everyone away." I say and I look down at my lap.

"Not like you Dave, mine was way worse. I had two reasons to scare people away." I say and I grip my hands together beneath the covers. He looks down at me and sighs.

"Go on, I'm waiting." He says and I grit my teeth.

"I see the future. Everyone said I was a monster. That I would never be like anyone else. I knew that but the didn't have to rub it in. This is when I finally started wear shades. I would draw and what I would draw, it happened. Even when the drawings were evil and filled with death." I start shaking and I take a raged breath.

"So later on I... I gave up. I stopped drawing, talking to anyone and I ended up and outcast. I made two friends but lost those in 8 th grade. That's when I-I started cutting." I say and look away from him.

I can tell he's shocked. He quickly grabs my arms to see if I was true. He sees all the gashes on my arms. Also the fresh ones I made the night before. I look up at him and I see tears. My eyes widen and I pull my hands away.

"Wh-why?" I hear him say.

"You don't need to harm yourself over things you didn't do." I look at my door and Drik and Jake are standing in it, I know they are shocked to hear my story. I hug Dave and sigh.

"I needed to feel something other than the emptiness." I mumble getting up. I walk down the stairs and I walk up to the two boys in the door way.

"Well now you all know. Gonna leave me like everyone else?" I ask looking up at them. My jaw is clenched and I shake my head.

"You know what. I don't care." I growl and push my them.

Dirk grabs my arm and I stop walking. I start shaking again. Im crying? I say and I wipe my hideous eyes. "

Who said we were going to leave you?" I hear the British chap say. I pull my arm from the grip and look up at them. My cheeks cheery red and tear stained.

"It always happens this way. They say that and then leave when the realize the danger I'll put them in." I cry more.

"MY DAD NEVER COMES HOME BEVOUSE OF ME!" I scream, my heart broken and scattered. I shut my eyes tightly and I let ragged sobs escape my chapped lips. Two pairs of arms wrap around me and my eyes open quickly.

"We aren't leavin'." Dirk says and I smile slightly. "Thanks you." I mumble.

They release me and Dave finally comes down from my bed. His face is still tears stained. I look up at him and sigh. I hug him tightly and he just stands there.

"How? How could you say that so easly?" He ask and I freeze.

"It's because I have nothing left. No one cares for my life." I say stepping back. The next this I see is the ground. My cheek is stinging and I look up at Dave. He slapped me. I say in my mind and I see my shades shattered under his foot.

"NO!" I cry and push him off them.

"No no no no no no." I say and I sob again.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I scream at him and he looks down at me. He takes his shades of and drops them on the ground, shattering them. My eyes widen and I stand.

"We are somewhat the same. Only I fear what will happen if I show people my eyes." I take another shakes breath and look at Dirk. He looks at me wide eyes. His shades done hid the outlines very well.

"See what I mean when I said I had to wear the shades?" I say and look at my feet.

I sigh and I walk to my dresser, I take the key that's around my neck and unlock a drawer. I take out another two pairs of shades and throw one to Dave. I close and lock the drawer again.

"Here." I mumble putting the shades on. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen.

{wow! I made this really depressing. Sorry ppl, guess my stour needed one depressing chapter.}


	4. School

**Chapter 4 School**

As I walk into the kitchen after that fiasco. I start making breakfast.

"Get your asses in here if you wanna eat." I call to the three boys. Then shuffle into the kitchen sitting at the bar and I hand them bowls of cerial. I sit down next to Dave and eat. I read the text my mom sent me and I groan.

"Okay boys, we all are going to school. Dirk, my mum put you in as a sienor. Dave your a sophomore with me. And Jake, your a Jr." They nod and I put the dishes into the sink wash them and I hand them their filled backpacks.

"Okay, the bus comes in ten. We better leave." They walk out the door. I grab my phone and lock the doors.

As we walk down to the stop, Dave snakes his arm around my waist. A pink hue covers my cheeks and I look up at him. He smiles and I sigh. As we stand at the stop, Dirk and Jake are holding hands and I snicker.

"Dirk, having fun?" I ask and he blushes a dark red and let's go of Jakes hand. The thing is, jake doesn't let go so Dirk blushes more. I laugh and grip onto the closest thing to me, a shirt. I look at what I'm holding and it's Dave's shirt. I blush and let go.

"Sorry." I mumble and he nods, keeping his poker face. The bus comes up and we get on.

As the bus comes up to our new high school, I get up and realize I forgot my brace. So when I stood up I almost collapsed. Well, almost, Dave coughs me. Thankfully. I look up and smile, he raises one of his eyebrows and I sigh.

"I have a sprained ankle, and I forgot my brace at home." He nods and pulls one of my arms over his shoulder and gets off the bus. In laugh awkwardly and I limp next to him. He takes me to the office and we call my mom. She had it in her car so she dropped it off.

"Thank god. It hurts so much when I don't have it on." I groan and tighten the velcrow. We get our sceduals and notice we have all the same classes. We high five and walk to home room.

By the time school ended Dave has been noticed as the cool guy of the school. The football team kinda didn't like that. This school was really into following the stats. So the football team was on top of everything. As we we're leaving school so many girls walk by saying hi and flirting with Dave. Yes, I'm jealous. I have had a crush on Dave for... Well ever. At first I knew it would never come true because he's a character from a webcomic, but this happened and now I've got to try.

Well I didn't have to. Every time he was flirted with he would wrap hais arm around my waist and I played along lean into him and smiling. That got them, the glared at me and walked away.

"Okay, that's scary I don't want to do that again." I say and Dave looks at me and laughs.

"Really? It looked like you were having fun." I blush and look down. He chuckles and ruffles my short hair and I growl fixing it.

"Dude, it's bad enough already. Don't make it worse." I say and finally get my hair back into place.

We get onto the bus and go home.

"YES!" I scream and the boys stare at me.

"What. They are starting mid-terms tomorrow and we don't have to go to school for the next two weeks." I say and smiles come across their faces. I laugh and fall back onto the couch.

"Okay. Up all the paper my parents need to sign on the counter. My dad will get to them." I say placing my small stack on the counter.

They place their ontop on mine and I immedetly run to my room.

"You guys wanna play some Call of Duty?" I call and Dirk and Dave rush into the room. I laugh as they get stuck I the door, like in cartoons. As I'm diying of the floor Jake pushes to two idiots into my room. I stop laughing and scream curling up in a ball as the come tumbling down on me. We all groan and I push the first thing I see. Which ends up being Dirks balls. He groans louder and rolls off, curling into a ball. I laugh more and push Dave off me.

After that was over I start up the game.

"Jake, you sure you don't want to play?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm not into these kindas of games." I nod and I start and online game. Somehow Dave and Dirk got their xbox accounts onto my xbox and they are playing on their accounts. We all have headsets on and we join a game.

"What up bitches." I say and Dave chuckles. There was a long silence and then laughing.

"Wow, that's a first." I look confused.

"What was?" I ask and the person says, "That a girl comes in and the first thing she says is 'What up bitches.'" I sigh and answer with a your kidding me and Dave Dirk and I end up tied with 30 kills.

We all go back to the lobby and I laugh.

"Well, you guys are no match for the awesome trio." I say slinging my arms around the two boys shoulders. There was a choir of groans and I laugh more.

"Your levels show you know how to play. Guys guys guys. Level 60s and your loosing to level 58s." Dave now laughs and I smile. By the time it's 7 pm and my head is in Dave's lap and Jake is in Dirks and we are still playing. I pump my fist in the air when I win and laugh.

"That was fun but we should eat something." I say then the boys nod.

As we make it into the kitchen I notice that my dad hasn't come home yet. My eyes drop and I sigh.

"So, what do you boys want?" I ask and the think.

"Anything really." Dave says and I think now.

"How about salad, stake, and some corn?" I ask and they nod.

"Kay, I'll get started. It'll be done in half an hour." I say and Dirk and Jake walk away. I start getting everything I need out and I grab a stake from the freezer. I finally notice Dave standing there and I chuckle.

"Gonna watch?" I ask and he gives me a simple nod.

"Sit at the bar. It's easier to see there." I say and start with the meat. I put the oven to 500 degrees and I wait for it to heat up.

As the oven is heating up I boil corn cobs, and I cut the salad.

"What do you like in your salad Dave?" I ask and look up at him. He shrugs and I laugh rolling my eyes. I cut onion, tomatoes, and bell peppers. I add croutons and I make the dressing. As I finish the oven goes off saying it's at temperature. I put the meat in the broiler pan and push it in. I close the oven door and turn the timer on for 30 minutes. The corn is almost done so I take it out of the boiling water.

As dinner starts to come, I place the plates at the table. The usuall ones, orange, green, red, and white with red splatter. I put the stake in the middle of the table, I put the corn on one side and the salad on the other. I call Dork and Jake in and Dave and I sit at the table. Dirk and Jake sit next to each other and Dave sits next to me.

The meat is cut and the salad is tossed.

"Well, here's dinner." I say and Dirk stares amassed.

"You made this?" He breaths and I nod looking down.

"It's not my best so, I hope you like it anyway." I say and I only eat the salad. Dave looks at me and I smile.

"Why are you only eating that?" He asks and I shrug.

"I don't really eat meat. I don't like stake but you boys like meat so I made it." Dave sighs and smiles.

"Quit putting us before you okay?" I look at him shocked and I shake my head.

"No, and I um have to do something. Outside." I mumble getting up and going outside.

As I get outside I see two trolls, arguing.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT US LOST!" One yells and the other one shrugs,

"SoRrY, bEsT bRo." I blink and smile.

"Karkat, Gamzee come here it's cold." I call waving. The look up at me scepticly, but come up.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Karkat asks.

"I'm Star X, at your serves, Karkles." I smirk and look at him. His face turns a slight pink with anger and then he notices my shades.

"What's with you. Did Dave do something to you?" I laugh and shake my head.

"We have the same problem. But no, I've been wearing shades seance I was 5." I say pulling the two troll inside.

"We were having dinner, but you can join us right?" I say pulling out a purple and gray plate.

They look at the food and I hand a Faygo to Gamzee.

"Here, I have like a million." I say giving him his fav. He honks and take the drink. He sit by Jake and Karkat by me. I finish my salad and take care of my dishes.

"Anyone want desert?" I ask and they all nod.

"Any ideas?" I ask and I get brownies, fudge Sundays and Faygo cupcakes. I sigh and I answer back with.

"How about, Faygo cupcakes, and fudge brownie ice cream?" I say and they all nod.

I chuckle and I start making the cupcakes. Gamzee comes in and I laugh.

"No sopor slime." I say and his smile falls into a puppy dog face.

"No, I'm not doing that." He nods and sits at the bar watching.

"So, SiS WaNt sOmE HeLp?" I hear Gamzee say and I shake my head.

"The brownies just need to go into the oven, same with the cupcakes and I need whipped cream and warm fudge. I'm not gonna get the ice cream just yet, but I'll get that." I say explaining what I'm gonna do.

After everything was out of the oven I ice the cupcakes and I let them cool same with the brownies. I get the ice cream and six bowls. I put two scoops of ice cream and a brownies drenching it with hot fudge. I put a spoon in each one and I put them on the table. Same colors at the plates and I put the Faygocakes (that's what I gonna call em) on a platter and put it in the middle of the table.

"Boys, the food is ready." I call and I hear a rumble of footsteps. I sit at my spot with a spoon in hand. I have already started eating. They all scramble into their chairs and take their bowls and a cupcake sepcepticly.

"They are fine. I didn't let Gamzee help." They nod and start eating. After they were done I take the dishes and wash them all. I put them to dry and I tell Gamzee his room is the indigo one and Karkat his is the gray one. They find their rooms and I walk ito mine.

{hoped you guys and gals liked it. It took a bit of time but not much. I know I've been updating this one and not my other ones but, the song one I have to get more lyrics and the divergent one I don't have any dares.}


	5. Classes

**chapter 5 Classes**

Well, now it's back to school. Dave and I are sitting in our history class, European history 2. Our teacher is handing out maps that we need to work on. Before he did this, he did the quarter challenge. It's where he played with a quarter in his and and then it sticks to his forehead. So he needed two valenteirs.

I raised my hand and mumbled, "I volenteir as tribute." Dave chuckles and raises his hand as well. I get up and I walk to the front of the class, him close behind. I push him forward and step back.

He smiles and I smile back, "okay, the thing is, one has to stand in the hallway." I nod and step into the hallway. I hear laughing and I chuckle. I know this trick already and I step in when I'm called. I smile at Dave who is sulking at his desk.

I step up to the teacher and he presses the quarter to my head. Once he pulls away I chuckle.

"Sir, there is no quarter on my head." I say and he smile.

"That's, right." I chuckle and look at dave who looks shocked. I smile widely at him.

I sit down, "how?" He asks.

"I knew the trick." I say with a shrug and he chuckles. After that the day went by in a flash. We were already in English and the class was getting back their mid-terms. I tip my chair back onto Dave's desk and I look up at him. I smile up at him and he smiles down at me.

"Hi." I say happily and he tips his down over mine.

Some kids watch us awing and some chanting quietly, "kiss kiss kiss." I blush and smile. I peck his nose and a light pink blush creeps onto his cheeks.

I laugh and I sit up. I fold my hands behind my head and smile. The bell ring after and I get up, gabbing my bag. Dave sits on my desk and smiles.

"Wanna walk home?" I nod. We hand no 8th class.

"I need to stop at my locker." I say and he nods. As I walk someone pushes me and I drop everything as I fall the my knees. I hiss in pain and I look up, it's one of the popular girls.

"Why do you get to have Dave to yourself?" I shrug smirking, Dave walks up behind me and looks at me to the girl. His jaw clenches and I sigh standing, packing my things back into my bag.

"Dave I'm fine." I say and smile.

He relaxes slightly and sighs, "fine." I chuckle and he turns directly to me.

I look up at him confused.

"Star, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." I nod slowly seeing the reaction of the girls face, twist from anger to horror.

"Star, will you go out with me." I mumble and my eyes widen behind my aviators.

"Dave, yes!" I say and hug him tightly.

He chuckle and hugs me back.

"Well, now I guess I'm gonna get bullied... Again." I mumble my happy face falling. The girl behind me has a wicked smile.

"You know it girly. Not until you dump him for good." She sinkers and I look down.

Dave snaps, "How do you fucking sleep at night?" He growls and she looks wide eyed at him.

She shrugs and look up at him, "you should be with me. Not that rat." She glares at me. I cower behind Dave and I grip his shirt.

"Let's go home." I mumble and he nods taking my hand and stomping off.

~time skip, cuz I'm lazy and in class~

As I lay in my bed at home, tears stream out of my eyes.

"Fuck." I mumble. Dave walks in and sighs.

"I'm sorry." He says and I shake my head wiping my eyes. I press the botton by my head and he walk up to me.

"This isn't your fault. It's mine, like always." I say and smile. Now was his turn to shake his head.

"No, it's mine." He mumbles and kisses my forehead. I wrap my arms around his neck and I press my face into his chest, crying. I hugs me tightly and rubs circles on my my back, calming me down. After I finish my sob fest I wipe my eyes and I smirk.

"Thanks Dave." I say and he kisses my cheek.

Ass we leave my room Dirk come up to us.

"We have visitors." I nod and walk down the stairs. I see Kurloz and Mituna sitting in my living room. My eyes widen and I smile widely.

"MITUNA!" I call and jump on him, hugging him in the process. He looks at me smiling and hugs back.

"Hello lady." I giggle and say, "Geez Mituna your only a few years older than me." He smiles more and nods.

"Oh, right, my names Star X. I will be your host." They nod and Kuloz signs thanks for having us lil mama. I nod and chuckle.

"No problem, Kuloz." He looks at me surprised. You know what I'm saying. He signs and I chuckle.

"Yeah, my cusin is def, so I know sign language." He nids and does his form of a chuckle.

After I show them their rooms I make dinner, we all eat and then Dave, Dirk, and Jake do out home work. Hours into doing the homework my phone buzzes and I get a text from my dad. It reads, your mothers in the hospital, she was his my a 18 wheeler. My eyes weld in my eyes for the second time today. I get up from my spot and storm around the house trying to find my pocket knife.

"Where is it?" I mumble and I search everywhere. Dave steps into the room behind me. "Liking foe this?" He ask holing up my pocket knife. I nod quickly and jump for it.

"Dave, I need it gimme." I cry, tears staining my cheeks. He pulls the knife away and shakes his head.

"Nope, I'm keeping it." He says and I fall to my knees.

"This can't be happening again." I mumble gripping the sides of my head.

I scream to no one.

"WHY? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!" I cry and hunch over sobbing into my lap. Dave looks down at me and sighs.

"What's wrong?" I look up at Homs and sob.

"My mother. She's been hit by an 18 wheeler. This can't happen again." I moan crying.

"What do you mean 'again'?" He asks. I take the pendent from around my neck and I open it. In the locket, there is a photo of a man in his 40s.

"That's my uncle. He died when I was 12, by an 18 wheeler." I mumble that last part and hug wrap his arms around me.

"It'll be okay."

{hey peeps. Well, if your following my on tumblr ((ifalleneternity)) then you know there is some crap going down. Please if your not part of it, don't mind it. Thanks. Also thanks for reading this. I really enjoy writing for you guys and gals.}


	6. Tragedy

**Chapter 6 Tragity**

{If you don't like death or talk oh death, then be prepared. This chapter will contain both.}

After hours of sobbing and doing what the trolls call a 'fellings jam' I calm down and walk down into the kitchen.

"Well, what does everyone want for dinner?" I ask not realizing there are more trolls. I turn around the a frying pan in my hand and my eyes widen. My two favorite trolls are sitting at the table. I almost drop the pan and I set it down.

"Oh, um, hey Mituna, Sollux." I say and Sollux waves slightly. Mituna smiles and takes his helmet off.

"H3Y L4DY." (I don't really know his quirk) I chuckle and smile.

"Names Star, Star X. Lemme guess, honey pancakes?" I ask and they nod.

After I make about 100 pancakes I set 4 plates on the table, overflowing with pancakes. I pull out the plates to match everyone. Sollux on my left and Dave on my right. I call everyone down and I place three bottoms of honey, and syrup. I use bothe and I smile.

"That was my first time making those actually." I say and smile, "they came out well."

I look at Sollux and he places his hand over mine. I smile and nod.

"Thanks Sollux." I hear Dave growl and I look over at him. He puts on his poker face and I sigh. I stack all the dishes and put them in the sink. Sollux comes up behind me and I helps.

"No, Sollux, I can do this." I say and he shakes his head.

"You don't have to." I look up at him, due to him being a whole 2 heads taller, and smile.

"Thanks." I mumble and I finish drying the wet dishes.

As we finish, Sollux gets Motuna from the gaming room and I show them thei room. They share one, due to the fact, it ont want Mituna alone. Their room, is down the hall, on my side.

"So, this is where you'll be stayin. Um if you guys don't want bunks I can change it." I say and Mituna laughs.

"Feels like in 5 sweeps old again." I smile slightly.

"I'll take that as you don't want the bunks." Sollux nods and I chuckle.

"Give me a minute." I sat and take the leader off first and the the wooden bolts. I get under the bed and balance it on my shoulders. I push up and I comes apart. I smile more and I place the bed lightly on the floor.

"There you go." I say and roll my shoulder.

Mituna and Sollux stare at me, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"What? Something worng?" I ask and look between them.

Mituna brakes into a large smile and yells, "TH4T W45 4W35OM3!" I laugh and look at Sollux.

"That wa2 kiinda cool." I shrug and hug both of them.

"Well, we have school tomorrow. I'll wake both of you up." The nod and I walk out

I start changing, not noticing that Dave was sitting at my desk. I pull my shirt over my head and I scream.

"DAVE WHAT THE FLYING HELL?!" I smiles and shakes his head.

"can't belive you didn't notice me." I blush and sigh,

"I have many things on my mind." I mumble and walk up to bed, placing my shades down on the bed.

"Like what?" Dave asks watching me.

"School. We have to get everyone in. Sollux, Mituna, Karkat, and Gamzee. Then we have to find everyone else and get them into school." I groan and flop face first onto my bed. Dave sighs and looks up at me.

"Don't stress over it." He says and walks out. He turns the lights off and closes the door when he does.

"Not stress about it my ass." I mumble and curl up under my covers.

~Time skip, 'cuz I'm not doing dream land~

Ask my alarm goes off, I slam the snooze. I sit up and grab my shades. I get out of bed and get changed, brush my hair and make breakfast. I place the bowls at the table and I sigh. I don't eat breakfast so I just wake everyone up. As I get to Mituna and Sollux' room I open the door slightly and smile. They are both out cold, the bed pushed together and Sollux and hugging Mituna.

I chuckle and shake them awake.

"Wake up boys, breakfast is waiting and it's time to get up." Sollux groans and wrap his arm around me, pulling me in between the troll boys. I blush slightly and smile. I poke Sollux' nose and his eyes flutter open.

"Oop2 2orry." He says letting me go with a yellow blush. I nod standing.

"Just get Mituna up and changed. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Everyone else is awak." He nods and starts getting changed. I walk out and sigh.

As we leave for school the bus drivers eyes widen.

As I step on he stops me and asks, "Wow there missy. What's with the people?" I look back at them and Sollux is glaring at the man. I grab his hand and smile. He relaxes and I turn back to the man.

"I have news, for you dipshit, I'll bring as many people as I can, that are going to this hell hole." I growl and he nods hesitantly. I walk pats him, pulling Sollux with me. I sit in an empty seat with him me. He smirks and chuckles.

"Got 2ome fiire don't you." I nod smiling weakly.

~Time skip, 4th class~

As the period starts I get called down to the office along with everyone else. As we show up, the principle smiles sadly.

"Honey, your mother.." I cut her off with a groan.

"Yes, she got hit and is on the hospital. Let's not talk about it." She shakes her head and bite her lip.

"Your mother died last night." My eyes widen and then close.

"Miss, I'm going home." I say and she nods. Sollux pats my shoulder and I look up at him. He hugs me tightly.

I hug him back and cry, "she can't be." I sob and he looks a the principle. She nods once more and he picks me up. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder.

He carries me home and I sob more and cling to his shirt. "222hhh, IIt'2 okay." He mumble and I shake my head.

"She's the only one that really came home. She's the only one that helped me. Now, this." I sob and I wiggle out of his grip.

I push him away slightly and run to the bathroom I lock the door and pull out my other pocket knife. I pull up the sleeves of my shirt and I add new slits in my arm. I hear the banging of Sollux on the door.

"2tar plea2e open up." I sigh and wash the knife. I put it back into my pocket, I open the door and hide my arm. He looks down at me and sighs.

"2tar, what are you doiing wiith your arm?" I freeze and look down.

"N-nothing." I mumble and then behind me there is a dropping sound.

"That doe2n't sound okay." He says and grabs my arm.

I yelp in pain and look away from him. His eyes widen as my blood seeps in between his fingers.

"Why? Why diid you do thi2?" He asks and I look up at him.

"It's a bad habit." I mumble and his jaw locks. He pulls up my other sleeve seeing the scares along my arm.

"How long have you been doiing iit?" He asks and drops my arms.

"7 years." I mumble. He groans and starts cleaning my cuts.

"No, Sollux I can do it." He glares at me and shakes his head. As he finishes I start crying again. This time due to the fact that I think he hates me now.

"2tar 2top cryiing." He says sweetly. I look up at him and I wipe my eys. "B-but you *hic* hate me." I sob and he smiles softly. "II do not." I look down and chuckle.

"I'm so pathetic." I say and wipe the last of my tears.

He sighs and hugs me tightly. "No more. Okay?" He asks

I look up at him and I nod. "Okay."


End file.
